degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Brightside (2)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Drew apologizes to Katie , by giving her an apology coffee, for blaming her for ratting on him to Principal Simpson and offers to be the sports reporter for the Degrassi newspaper . Julian and Owen tell Drew about an underground MMA fighting ring, and they all go there that night. Drew goes up against someone and almost gets knocked unconsious. Drew continues to insist on training harder. While in a newspaper club meeting Katie asks Drew to write an article for the newspaper. Drew agrees and falls asleep in the meeting and has a nightmare about getting beaten up. Later, when Drew tells Katie that he didn't write the article, he confesses that he got jumped over spring break, and kisses her. Drew then goes back to the fighting ring for a rematch. He wins, but afterward uses all the built-up rage he has to beat the guy until he’s unconscious. Katie shows up and calms down Drew and leaves with him. Katie wants to teach Drew a more peaceful way to defend himself: Tae Kwon Do. Subplot Alli talks to Dave and they agree to start over and introduce Dave to her parents as her boyfriend. Alli tells her parents that Dave is her boyfriend, and they are OK with him coming over again. Dave dresses and behaves normally, and they all play cards together. With Dave getting along so well with her family that means they can spend a lot of time together over the summer. However, Alli learns that she’s been accepted into a science program, and she’ll have to be away for the entire summer. Third Plot Holly J apologizes to Dawn for yelling at her the day previous and instead decides to focus on getting to know Dawn. While working on Holly J’s prom dress, she shows Fiona pictures of Dawn’s old prom dress. Fiona wants the dress and says she’ll pay Dawn $20,000 for it. Dawn agrees, and that also means Dawn and Holly J can go through with the kidney transplant. Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. |-| Quotes= Quotes *Alli: "You're a prince." Dave: "Yeah...and you're my princess." *Katie to Drew: "What is Drew Torres afraid of?" *Katie: "Where are you going?" Drew: "Don't follow me." Featured Music *"An Island Now" by The Canvas Waiting - Heard when Drew kisses Katie. *"I Wonder" by Bobby Bazini''' '-' '''Heard when Drew and Katie make peace and practice martial arts. |-| Gallery= Gallery degrassi-mr-brightside-pt2-full-q12.jpg degrassi-mr-brightside-pt1-full-g99.jpg Tumblr lq1vareoa01qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1uhccFQn1r0v1wmo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1v7hSGX41qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1v6iCfPI1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1vhomafN1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1vg19LW21qct0ifo1 500.jpg D11_-May-27_-SS-_0184.jpg rrq.jpg 00265.jpg eew.jpg ddw.jpg ttg.jpg ood.png mmg.png nnh.png ggh.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.31.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.33.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.34.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.34.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.35.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.35.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.36.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.36.22 AM.png|Dawn's Prom Dress Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.37.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.38.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 6.38.47 AM.png d11_ may 27_ ss _1792.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0097.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0345.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0466.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0469.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _0604.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _1652.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _1736.jpg.jpg d11_ may 27_ ss _1716.jpg.jpg |-| Links= Links *Download Mr.Brightside (2) *Watch Mr. Brightside (2) Category:Season 11 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Relationships Category:Family Category:Friendships Category:Health Problems Category:Fighting Category:Coping Category:Family Issues Category:Mixed Martial Arts Category:Fighting